Magic Knight Rayearth: Merging of the Worlds
by Black Hoof Mare
Summary: It's has been three years since the girls saved Cephiro, and a year and a half since they've visited Cephiro. One day while trying to go there they find themselves unsuccesful. Hikaru worries Cephiro doesn't exist. Hikaru is depressed and something wakes
1. Unsuccessful Travel

**Disclaimer:**  
I gave the parents of Hikaru names, not to confuse anyone, but I didn't know their names and it was bugging me.. so yeah!

I've added a few characters. 'Syrah,' younger sister of Hikaru, 'Kamen', younger brother of Fuu, and 'Kaguya', younger sister of Umi.

They all play there parts!

_I DO NOT OWN RAYEARTH!_ **But- **I do own Kamen, Kaguya, and Syrah- so nah!

Kizuna-San

Hikaru Shidou tossed over in her bed. Groaning she smashed her fist on top of her alarm. It was six in the morning, and the sun hadn't even risen yet. August air wafted through Hikaru's open window. Hikaru sat up and tucked a few lose strands of hair behind her ear. She turned and looked at the wall above the head of her bed.  
Three pictures hung. One was a group picture of everyone: Clef, Ferio, Primera, Caldina, Ascot, Lafarga, Alcyone, Nova, Geo, Zazu, the princesses of Fahren and Chi-zeta, Umi, Fuu, herself, Lantis, and Eagle. The second picture was of her, Umi, and Fuu. And the last photo was of Eagle, Lantis, and herself. She felt her heart lurch as she looked at Lantis. It had been nearly a year and half since she had seen Cephiro.  
Umi and Fuu had been just as occupied with school, work, sports and life in general. Hikaru was in the same pickle they were in. Yes, the three of them could travel to Cephiro, and time would stop on Earth, but still the idea of having so much to do and so little time was a nuisance.  
Hikaru groggily lifted her thin self out of bed and strode over to her windows opening the shades. The sky was fading from dark to light as the sun began to show its pearly whites.  
Hikaru stepped over to her mirror, examining her face. Her gentle bright red eyes were tired and worn out. Her complexion was pale. Fiery red tresses burned down to her mid back, flowing as if on fire. Slowly, she brushed and braided it. Hikaru tugged on the braid slightly to loosen it as it draped over her left shoulder and breast.  
She strode over to her walk in closet and pulled down a pair of black jeans. Next she slid into an orange tank top, pulling a comfortable red hoodie over it. Lastly she slid on her sandals and walked down into the kitchen. A sweet full-grown female husky bounded in to meet Hikaru.  
Hikaru smiled, "morning Hikari!" Hikaru nuzzled Hikari as Hikari lapped at her face.  
"Look who's up early!" Hikaru's older brother said teasingly. He was tall and in his late teens, early twenties. (Nineteen-Twenty-One) Light brown eyes gleamed and strewn about his head was his dark chocolate brown hair. He was 6 foot 3 inches. Hikaru wasn't sure how he ended up so tall and herself so short.  
"Morning Masaru!" She smiled, hugging him from behind.  
Masaru softly smiled, "Hikaru you're getting older with everyday. I hope you stick around once you graduate."  
"Yeah, I know what would we do around here with out our baby sister to torment?" Satoru the middle brother said, leaning in the doorframe. The youngest brother peered from behind him, smirking.  
"It'd be pretty boring if Mom and Syrah were the only girls."  
"Kakeru, Satoru, Masaru," Hikaru's smile broadened, "I'll _always_ be in reach."  
Satoru's face puffed up, "You better be young lady!" He walked over and gave Hikaru a gentle noogy. Hikaru giggled and hugged Satoru.  
"So sis, why are you up so early?" Kakeru asked.  
Hikaru smiled but sadness filled her eyes. "I'm off to see Umi and Fuu. We're going to hang out..."  
Satoru blinked, "I'm still with Kakeru. Why so early?"  
"We haven't seen each other in quite a while, and the two of them are pretty busy later on. We decided morning would be best."  
"Is Syrah going with you?" Masaru questioned.  
Hikaru blinked, "No, she's meeting up with Kaguya and Kamen."  
"All right then, be back before dinner." Masaru said as he started breakfast.  
----

Hikaru choked back her tears as her stomach churned. The gravel of the sidewalk blurred every now and then as she approached the bus stop. She hoped her family could forgive her...even thought they did not know of her private travels.

------

Hikaru got off the bus and thanked the bus driver. She sat on a near by bench awaiting Umi and Fuu in front of Tokyo Tower. Soon enough the other two Magic Knights would show up. Hikaru desperately wanted to visit Cephiro!

_-Or rather Lantis is what I am so desperate for...-_

"Hoooyyy!!!" Hikaru flushed a bright crimson as she realized her re-occurring thoughts. Hikaru gave in to her mind, allowing her thoughts to wander. His tall, slim, soft gray eyes and tousled black hair. His quiet, calm disposition. She and Lantis had come close to their first kiss, but were rudely interrupted by their own embarrassment. 

"Hikaru!" A young woman's voice pulled Hikaru from her thoughts.  
"UMI! FUU!" Hikaru jumped up and the three hugged each other tight.

Umi pulled back just enough so she could see Hikaru and her shortness. Hikaru looked up at Umi and grinned. Umi was tall and thin with gorgeous light blue hair that reached her hips. Bright bubbly, ocean blue eyes glimmered with life as they reflected in Hikaru's. Umi wore blue jean Capri's, and a snug, light blue t- shirt.

"How does it feel to be seventeen Hikaru?" Umi grinned slyly.  
Hikaru smiled, "definitely a lot better than being sixteen! Fuu how've you been?" Hikaru turned to the blonde.  
"Just fine thank you." Fuu said politely. Fuu looked through small thin-framed glasses with radiant green eyes. Golden blond tresses sat fashionably on her shoulders, curling perfectly. Fuu wore a long dark tan skirt and a light green blouse.

The girls smiled thoughtfully at one another, unable to with stand the fact they were returning to Cephiro!

"What do you say we visit Cephiro?" Hikaru suggested excitedly.  
Umi bobbed her head. "I have wanted to for so long! But it's been _so_ impossible with all this vacation work, PLEASE! Let's go!"  
Fuu chuckled, "Umi you sound like you're begging Hikaru!"  
"Oh, but I am." Umi said teasingly, winking.  
"_Then let's go!" _Hikaru said grabbing her best friend's hands and running inside Tokyo Tower with them.

A silent shock hit the Magic Knights.

"**WHY AREN'T WE GOING!?**" Umi snapped, her brows furrowed.  
Hikaru's eyes fogged over, "I'm not sure..."  
"Hmmm," Fuu pondered. All three girls stood there, at the top of Tokyo tower, clueless as to why they weren't transporting.  
The girls pondered for a little longer, bickering as quietly as they possibly could.  
Umi growled. "I want to see Clef!" As quickly as Umi had said it she was covering her mouth and flushing.  
Fuu blinked, "You mean to tell us that you fancy Master Mage Clef?"  
"No! No never!...I just meant umm...what I meant...mmmm" Umi hung her head in embarrassment. It was hopeless trying to fake out Hikaru and Fuu. The three shared a quick laugh before going back to their sad thinking postures and the depressing situation at hand.  
"I wonder," Hikaru said sadly, "If Cephiro is still alive..." Hikaru trailed off, an enormous look of disappointment crossing her visage.  
Umi and Fuu exchanged worried glances.  
"_What do you mean Hikaru?" _Umi said tilting her head.  
Hikaru swallowed the knot in her throat. "I mean, what if Cephiro is gone! And we were never aware of it!" The stress level rose in her voice as she thrust tears back into her gut.  
Umi fidgeted. "Don't think such things! Cephiro couldn't be it?"  
Fuu's eyes softened sadly, "Oh Ferio..."  
The girls all agreed to discuss this over a restaurant breakfast. They hit the elevator just as tourists filed in.

----

The girl's sat in a restaurant near Tokyo Tower. They ordered their food and waited.  
"So, our current situation is..." Fuu started off the conversation, "we can't get to Cephiro, and we're all very desperate to."  
"Captain obvious." Umi stated sarcastically. "Do you think our maturing has affected our will?"  
Hikaru sighed, "That could be a possibility; yet if we're desperate enough, why can't we get there?"  
Umi thought out loud. "Maybe the portals stopped working because we did not use them often enough?"  
"I really don't think that's the case. I have this odd feeling something is wrong in Cephiro and needs fixing, or Cephiro isn't there anymore..." Hikaru's voice trailed off, crimson eyes filling with tears. "I may never be able to see him again..."  
Umi put an arm around Hikaru. "Don't worry! Cephiro isn't gone!" Umi looked up at Fuu. "We can try again in a few days Hikaru..."  
"Miss Hikaru has a point Miss Umi. What if something is wrong? We aren't there to save them..." Fuu's eyes filled with tears, but she quickly swiped them away.  
"Mmmm." Umi hugged Hikaru. "We'll figure it out one way or another! In one week we'll meet at the bottom of Tokyo Tower, and if it doesn't work then we'll keep meeting every week! Same time, same day."  
"Mmmm hmmm..." Hikaru nodded wiping away her tears.  
"Let's eat." Umi said softly, holding back her tears for Hikaru and Fuu's sake.

----

After breakfast the girls spent a few hours window-shopping and went their separate ways.  
Hikaru walked lazily down the street to her house. Normally she forced herself to be happy go lucky for everyone's sake, but at the same time she couldn't even go see the man she loved!  
Once home Hikaru moseyed on around the house doing absolutely nothing. Syrah came out of her room to catch the depressed face of her elder sister. Suspicion rose in her eyes and she stepped quietly towards her sister.  
"Sister what's wrong?" Syrah's eyes were the same bright red as Hikaru's, and her hair was a thick, flowing, lightening pink. Syrah was slightly shorter, seeing how she really was the youngest in the family.  
Hikaru looked at Syrah, "it has to do with Cephiro, doesn't it?" Suddenly the sweet and innocent expression changed on Syrah's face. Her voice became seductive and mysterious. "Do tell."  
The girls went into Hikaru's room shutting and locking the door.  
Syrah did not look like Syrah anymore. Her ears had formed to a more elf-like shape. The color of her clothing shifted to a black spandex outfit, fitting to her form perfectly.  
"So, what happened?" 'Syrah' said intensely.  
"We couldn't get to Cephiro..."Hikaru's eyes watered some.  
"What do you mean?" 'Syrah's' sounded bewildered.  
"Nova," Hikaru's voice was frustrated, "WE COULD NOT GET TO CEPHIRO EVEN THOUGH OUR DESPERATION AND WILL WAS STRONG ENOUGH!!! Why!?"  
That's right, Nova was Hikaru's counter part. As much as Nova was born from Hikaru she was also born from Syrah; she was Syrah. Syrah was unaware of this however. When Cephiran related things occurred Nova sensed it. Nova would remove her out-self memories, and draw her within herself so that she, Nova, could be released temporarily. So in a literal sense, Nova possessed young Syrah.  
"So..." Nova pouted, "We won't be able to see Eagle or Lantis?"  
Hikaru nodded. Tears slid over her cheek and onto the dark ruby rug. "I need to see him!" Hikaru's face fell into her hands.  
Nova sighed, "Just as much as I need to see Eagle..." Ever since Cephiro was able to support itself without a pillar and Nova was connected back to Hikaru; Nova had fallen for dear sweet Eagle.  
"What will we do?" Hikaru's face was stained with tears, and the tears still flowed.  
Nova's smile softened. Yes it was still true, she hated everything Hikaru loved, and everything Hikaru hated, she loved. However, from being with Hikaru for nearly two years it really had worn off, and Nova had a mind of her own. "I'm sorry Hikaru..."  
An abrupt knock on the door interrupted the two.  
"Girls it's dinner time!" It was their mother, Kauri.  
Nova closed her eyes and was back in her Syrah form as quickly as she had gone into her Nova form. "I'll tell mom you'll be out in a minute."  
Hikaru shook her head, brushing away the tears. Syrah swiftly left through the door without having Kauri see Hikaru. Hikaru sat there and stared at her hands. She had matured so much since then. She sighed hoping Lantis would still love her.  
Everyone in the family was suspicious of Hikaru's actions at dinner but allowed it to slide. Usually if someone was having a troublesome time, the rest of the family would let a few days go by before confronting the upset member.

----

That night Hikaru lay in her bed. The room-dark and the summer night air she breathed made her think more and more of Lantis. She felt her eyes cloud over and the tears spilled over her cheeks.  
Every night it was like this. Ever since they'd come back from that visit, a concern nagged restlessly at Hikaru. That changed her whole attitude and outlook. For threes years Cephiro survived on its own. Had she survived on her own that long? Could she go longer? Was she really so dreadfully in love with him?  
Just as she sleep befell her, a crash awoke her. Next there was rustle and struggling.  
"Hikaru is something wrong in there?" Satoru's voice echoed from the hall.  
Hikaru hopped up, "No! Not at all!" Hikaru dashed over to the closet. She flung it open. Her shelves had fallen, and her clothes were strewn about. All she saw was a large figure tangled amongst the mess. A white-pink ball of fluff was knotted up in one of Hikaru's sweaters.

"Mokona!"   
Hikaru wasn't positive as to who it was or what was going on, but seeing Mokona was proof enough someone from Cephiro had just taken a one-way ticket to her closet. But how could that be possible? Was it her will?  
Satoru opened the door, "Hikaru let me take a look..."  
Hikaru panicked and slammed the closet door shut. What was she going to do!? "Satoru, my stuff just fell down! It's, it's really okay! I'll clean it up in the morning!"  
Satoru turned the little corner in Hikaru's room. The shifting and wrestling had suddenly come to a stop. Satoru raised an eyebrow curiously. He scanned Hikaru's apprehensive reaction.  
"If you're hiding something... I'll know.." Satoru tormented.  
"Satoru!" Hikaru scolded. Fear raging in her heart.  
"I'm just teasing little sis," He grinned, "and _I'm sure _all that noise was _more of _your stuff falling. Make sure it's clean before mom decides to check it out." Satoru winked and sauntered out, closing the door behind him.  
Hikaru sighed and fell back against the wall, sliding 'till her butt met the floor. Slowly she turned on her knees and slid open the closet door. Mokona bounded on out into Hikaru's room making its usually "PUU!" noise. Hikaru followed Mokona while he bounded around the room, but her eyes traveled back to the person in the closet. Skepticism and alarm causing her heart to fall passed her feet.  
"Oh my..." Her eyes widened, and her mouth dropped at who she saw.


	2. Abrupt Storm

**Disclaimer:**  
Sorry if I have the order of age of the three brothers mixed up! All I know is, in the comic Masaru was the oldest- I think, maybe? I just screwed up! No biggie! You MKR fans know who is who, so why should I explain it in the first place?  
Hope you're enjoying the story so far! The action is soon to come...mwuahhaa

-I don't own Rayearth.

"Lantis!" Hikaru whispered hoarsely. Lantis stared clueless, where the hell was he? Hikaru kneeled down in the closet doorway, an overwhelming shock overflowing her emotions and senses. It wasn't long before her eyes spilled with more tears and she stammered stubbornly. Hikaru's words spilling faster than her tears.  
Lantis stoic expression quickly changed when he saw the redhead. He was equally as shocked. Hikaru's expression and heart was reluctant. Was this even real? Lantis unwound himself from the clothing rack and shelves.

"Hikaru?" His voice was deep with desire but confusion sat on the tip of his tongue.  
Hikaru took a minute to breathe and spoke, "How did you get here?"  
Lantis spoke, almost timidly. "I'm not too sure," A quizzical look painted itself upon his face. Lantis ran a hand through his raven-hair, pushing back wayward strands. His eyes were a fascinating silvery-gray, and he was around 6 foot eight in height.  
Lantis stood apprehensively and looked up the girl who was still on her knees, in shock. He knelt down to her level, resting his hand upon hers. Lantis lifted her to her feet. Hikaru couldn't stand it any longer. Lunging at him, they embraced. Hikaru had grown in height, leaving it available to lean down and rest his head on hers. Hikaru sobbed into his chest as he nuzzled her gently.

----

Umi lay stomach down on her bed, hair strewn about her. She looked exhausted. Kicking her legs in the air, she leaned her head on her arms. Umi grew frustrated with each passing second. Down the hall annoying music interrupted her thought process. Umi growled, eye brow twitching. "Kaguya..."

A period of fifteen minutes the music progressively got louder. Umi and her younger sister lived in a mansion, so it wasn't like her parents cared.

Throwing open her bedroom door, Umi stormed down the hall slamming fists on her younger sister's door. The music continued to boom louder. Umi flinched. She picked the door's lock and flung open the door.  
Kaguya spun just as Umi flung open the door. Her bright blue eyes challenged Umi's. Her hair glistened. It was a darker shade than Umi's, and it was more of a purple color. It reached her mid back, and her bangs were cut like Umi's but curved softly. Kaguya was shorter but physically she was built like Umi.  
Umi's eyes narrowed, a dark cloud hung in the air. "Turn it down! I am not listening to your shit this late at night!"  
"He, he..." Kaguya mocked, "My room! Nothin' you can do about it! NAH!" Kaguya stuck out her tongue, smirking wickedly.  
Umi clenched her fists. "Kaguya, I wouldn't recommend testing my ability to hurt you..." Umi trailed off, angered.  
Kaguya continued dancing to her music, taunting Umi with her every movement.  
Moment's later the sisters were estranged by a fistfight. Wrestling, rolling, yelling. Finally the two were directly across from one another, eyes totally focused. Kaguya was ready to leap for a tackle at her _dearest_ sister when the ground shook violently knocking everything around. The lights shut off, and things fell over, including the girls.  
"What's going on?!" Umi cried. The ground shook again. Glass shattered and walls cracked. Outside thunder roared and lighting clashed. The rain poured heavily down, yet the moon attempted to pry its brightness through the falling darkness.  
Umi felt a burning sensation on her right hand. "_Ouch!_" She shrieked.  
At that same moment in time Hikaru and Fuu felt the similar pain course through their hands.  
"Umi!" Kaguya called from the other side of the room. The earthquake continued to roll the entire room about. Umi realized her little sister wasn't screaming due to the earthquake or Umi's sudden pain; it was more likely the slimy creature that hovered over her. A large serpent slithered around Kaguya.  
"_KAGUYA!!!_"

Even though her hand throbbed insanely, she jumped to her feet as best she could. Umi stumbled due to the quake, squeaking. The serpent heard her voice its and its eyes snapped, turning to meet hers. A thirst for blood lurked in the glistening red eyes of the monster. The monster slyly grinned, its wispy tongue flicking. It casually turned back to Kaguya, allowing Umi's anxiety to flourish.

"Move! Quickly Kaguya!"  
The monster slithered towards Kaguya. Just as it was going to attack Kaguya lunged to the side, and the serpent swiftly turned lunging for Umi. Umi rolled taken aback by the monster's actions. Slowly the serpent lifted itself from the whole in the wall with its and aimed for Umi once more. This time Umi had no where to run. Clutter and disaster filled the room.

The red eyes of the serpent snuck up on Umi's. Its face was too close for comfort. She could feel, smell, and nearly taste the horrid stench it provided. Amongst the awful stench she cold smell a faint bit of Cephiro's luscious forest; giving her even more proof it was from Cephiro.  
"Umi! Kaguya!" The girls' mother stood in the doorway, exasperated. At the sight of the creature, she let out a spine tingling scream that even rattled Umi's ears.

Kaguya stood, trying to brace her-self on the nearby bed. "Mom! Where's Papa?" Kaguya wavered as the ground vibrated more. Umi dodged the bullet of the serpent once, monitoring the serpent's movements very carefully as her mom and sister conversed.  
"He's..." the mother eyed the serpent anxiously, "gone to get help!" With that the mother couldn't stand it anymore. Fainting she collapsed on the floor.  
"AH!" Kaguya pushed with all her might form the bed she grasped, just to get to the doorway. "Umi! Hurry up! Get away from that thing!" Kaguya supported her mother and back from the entryway.  
Umi and the monster's gaze were glued to one another's. The two of them knew there could be one of three movements made. Umi could find some object and attempt to kill the thing. The serpent could wrap its long tail around Umi and suffocate her. Or, Umi could run for her life.  
Umi waited patiently, she would not be the main course on this bugger's menu. She was waiting for that one moment, that one life altering moment. One wrong move and it was over.  
The ground wrenched its most ruthless quake yet, and in that instant the creature charged forward to consume the head of the magic knight.  
Umi jumped just as the quake hit, giving her more height in her jump. Enough height to fly over the beast's head. Umi quickly landed a blow to the serpent's head with her heel at a sharp angle. Hopefully she hit a soft spot! She landed in front of the door, and the serpent crashed through the wall. Umi staggered up, she grinned weakly. Although she had become the casualty by twisting her ankle, she was rather proud.  
"Let's go!" Kaguya supported her mother and darted down the shivering halls. Umi limped after. Umi knew it wouldn't take the monster long to get itself out of that hole, but falling shrapnel would delay it, hopefully.

----

Outside Umi hit the ground with her knees. An ambulance chopper hovered above the ground. Umi sighed, forcing herself to stand. Her expression quickly went blank. She watched as her house lay in ruins, eyes brimmed with anger and annoyance. The rain drizzled down her face soaking beyond her skin and into her heart. She turned on her heel to help her sister get their mom into a recently arriving helicopter.  
Once in the helicopter, Umi stared down at the ruble that was being consumed by Earth. The serpent arose from the ruble and floated into the air. Its eyes met Umi's; telling her that this wasn't over. Just as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared.  
Umi felt an odd rage fumigating inside her. Ever since Cephiro's savoir she'd changed, along with Hikaru and Fuu. She wondered how Fuu and Hikaru were doing. Were they attacked as well? How had this affected them?  
One other thing worried her. How would this look on news reports?

-Unexpected storm,_ Our weather currents did not detect it. Has an outside force caused this...-_  
The thought sent a chill up Umi's spine. The three girls were in for a long ride. This roller coaster would be shot into space, jumbled around till they were all sick and dying, then thrown back onto dry gravel for a painful landing.  
Kaguya watched her sister's expression. She had never ever seen Umi in such concentration. Kaguya sighed, and leaned back in her seat. She pondered; maybe if she hadn't of toyed with her sister's mind this wouldn't have happened...  
Kaguya felt her eyes droop -_Might as well take a nap..._- Kaguya's lidded eyes glazed over in a thick purple. As Kaguya slept, she swore she heard Umi's voice in her head, but knew it was _just a dream.  
_After five minutes of 'peaceful' sleeping in the chopper, Kaguya shot up. Sweat condensed on her forehead. For a five-minute dream and or nightmare, that was pretty heavy! Kaguya looked at her sister. -_Was that truly a dream? - _Kaguya pondered in her mind.  
-_I can't imagine what's going on..._- Umi's voice danced across Kaguya's mind. Kaguya flinched. -_Is this his doing...or is their someone else who summons a similar monster...wait what am I thinking!? Grrrrr....- _Umi's voice trailed off in an annoying growl.  
Kaguya rubbed her temples. "Whatever..." she grumbled, blocking all of her thinking process to really get some sleep.  
Umi's shoulders slumped, "Oh well. I'll just have to talk with Hikaru and Fuu later. I have my family and I to worry about right now." She turned to her father and explained all the events that had taken place while he wasn't around. As she spoke, an odd sadness filled her soul. Something was wrong. Something else, she could sense it.

----

"Beast I summon the!" Lantis' voice boomed through the air. Hikaru held on for dear life as the house threatened to take the lives of the Shidou family. Hikaru wrapped her arms around Lantis' neck, holding on for dear life.  
A black horse appeared before the two, whinnying fiercely. Strong blue flames flickered for a mane and tail on the gorgeous black stallion. Lantis took himself and Hikaru up onto the horse. The horse rose not far into the air and Lantis searched for the family members of Hikaru.  
"Look!" Hikaru called, pointing towards a chopper. "They're getting on that!"  
Lantis nodded. He wasn't quite sure what the thing flying was, but if Hikaru was okay with it, so was he.

"We have to take cover! We'll find your family later!" The black stallion reared and flew low to the ground. Hikaru held herself as close to Lantis as she could get; her eyes were wide and frightened.

"What's going on..." she whimpered.

----

Fuu held on for dear life. Her blond hair was drenched and was practically plastered to her skull. She felt her hands slipping on the mud. Tears arose in her glistening green eyes. Her entire body was drenched and muddy. Her grip loosened with every second.  
"Oh Ferio..." Fuu sniffled, "Hikaru...Umi...please...help!" Fuu felt her heart beat increase and her fear of slipping went up even more.

That's when she saw its red eyes, and its thirst for blood. The red eyes peered over the muddied ledge at the sliding Fuu. Its eyes burned with rage from an earlier event. Its scaly tale lifted to strike.  
"No....please..." The tale closed in fast. A shriek echoed from Fuu's vocals. "_FERIO!_"  
The lighting clashed and the thunder roared. The rained poured in the fierce wind as the lingering screech faded.


End file.
